The Supporting Cast
by KD Williamson
Summary: The boys get together and discuss ..are they or aren't they. Frost is elected to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yet another one shot folks. Yesss, I know, I know what about TBL I'm working on it but it's slow in coming. I think I just don't want the story to end. In the meantime, I hammered this out today. Let me know if I should continue or scrap it but I hope some of you enjoy. Please let me know. If you're so inclined don't forget to vote for me for Rizzles Fan Awards. One more thing, this isn't edited so I may go back and change some things if I finish, but I will let you guys know.

* * *

The Robber was busy tonight. Frost peered around him utterly content with that fact. He held the mugs of beer over his head as he quickly pushed his way past a throng of people. Barry smirked at his eagerness to get back to the conversation. _We're no better than old women, but I am so fine with that._ Was it wrong to gossip? The question didn't even deserve to be answered, but he cringed anyway. Was it dangerous to speculate? Hell yes, it was, unless, ample evidence had been gathered, and Frost knew his case went beyond circumstantial. He was a detective after all and had eyes and a gut that was hardly ever wrong.

His constant need to analyze this issue had become aggravating. He had begun equating it to jock itch-messy, persistent and uncomfortable. To make matters even worse, the reasons for his recent obsession eluded him. Then, there was the cherry, the overwhelming urge to bring others in on it all. Damn shame that because he liked eating, taking and possessing cherries, but this one had become too big and tart to deal with on his own. Frost eyed Korsak with anticipation in hopes of easing his very strange burden.

Korsak popped a peanut in his mouth as Frost sat a mug down in front of him. "Okay, shoot."

Korsak raised a brow. "What?"

"Really? I've only been gone for five minutes. You forgot that fast?"

Korsak shrugged. "Distracted. Lots of interesting people in here tonight."

"I am NOT going to be your wingman. Let's get that out of the way now." Frost added.

Sputtering, Korsak retorted. "I've been married plenty of times. Don't you think I know how to get a woman?"

Barry grinned. "Getting a woman to marry you and getting one to go home with you for a couple of hours are two completely different things. But, I guess some women might find the dirty old man thing attractive."

Korsak's smile could only be described as evil. "You want references?"

"No…just no. I don't want nightmares."

"Fine!" Korsak's gaze veered off to the right as a rather busty waitress walked by them. "Now, what was the question?"

Frost exhaled noisily. "Your evidence?"

"Oh, yeah. It's common sense really. Women who are close braid each other's hair, dip into each other's lives, and all kinds of shit."

"Uh huh. What about the sleepovers?" Frost took a drag from his beer, thinking that it was a happy coincidence that he found out about them at all.

Korsak shrugged. "What about them? How is that unusual? They don't call them the fairer sex for nothing. More emotions are involved, and who best to go to when you're feeling that way than your best girlfriend?"

_He did not just say…. _Frost gasped and coughed as his drink slithered down the wrong pipe. "That's the most sexist shit I've ever heard! You remember who we're talking about right? Jane and Maura are the least emotional women I know."

"That's on the surface." Korsak held up his finger to make his point. "I think they just get each other, and that's what makes them so close…that's what makes them touchy feely. They aren't that way with anyone else. It doesn't mean that they're together. You're trying to push Jane to be a stereotype. Not all female cops are lesbians."

"No, some of them are straight, lesbian, or bisexual. Look, I see where you're going with this, but I think you're missing the chemistry between them. I can't be the only one to feel…uncomfortable as hell when they are in the room together. I know sexual tension when I feel it, and maybe it's because you're in male menopause or something that you don't."

"What in the blue furry fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Frost sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's nothing personal. Men lose sexual potency as they age. Can you say Viagra and Cialis?"

"Bullshit!" Korsak's face turned a ruddy. "That doesn't happen to everybody. Where did you get that from _Wikipedia_?"

Frost shrugged and grinned. _Ohh, that_ _was an interesting response. Have to keep that one in my pocket._ "Maura told me. It's a funny story, really. You want to hear it?" He asked sweetly.

"No thank you." Korsak's tone was dripping with irritation.

"Ooo, I touched a nerve. Maybe we should move on?"

"Yes, we should or these peanuts are going to end up in some very weird places."

Frost continued to smile. "Uh huh. So, you can't tell me you don't see how Jane gets jealous when Maura goes out with someone? She gets really catty."

"Catty? You called _me_ sexist?"

"All right. She gets irritable, then. Is that better?"

Korsak's forehead scrunched. "No she doesn't! All she does is make jokes. I think it's funny as hell."

"It's a defense mechanism. She turns up the humor. It's really like tagging along with a thirteen year old boy."

Korsak snorted. "And you're better?"

Frost waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm at least sixteen on the inside, but that's not the point. Let's not forget the way Maura is when the shoe is on the other foot. She's gets quiet, and when she does talk, it sounds even more like Google-ese than usual."

Korsak threw his hands in the air. "You're reading way more into it than necessary even if there is some animosity. What happens when someone starts dating seriously?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You get wrapped up and start to forget about your friends, right? I'd be kind of irritable if that happened to me or even thought it was going to. What makes them different?"

Frost sighed again. "I'm telling you my shit is tight. Just wait until Frankie gets here."

"What are you two going to do? Beat me into submission? I'm entitled to my opinion."

"You're also entitled to an asshole. It doesn't mean I want to see what comes out of it."

"Now, who's being catty?" Korsak's eyes twinkled as he drained the rest of his beer. "Look, your reinforcements are here."

Frost looked over his shoulder to see Frankie scanning the crowd. He stood and threw up an arm. Frankie smiled and waved in return. Frost slid over, letting their newest member take the outside seat. _Finally, somebody with some damn sense._

"Sorry, I'm late. What did I miss?"

"I bet I could show better than I could tell you." Frost answered.

"Mmkay?" Frankie peered back and forth between the two men.

"Go ahead." Korsak's voice went up an octave as his features flattened. "He's trying to prove a point."

Frost snorted. "You have to be so crusty about losing?"

"Crusty?" What the hell is that? I'm not a pie."

"Here, I'll put it in old people speak…cantankerous. Is that better?"

"I haven't lost anything yet!" Korsak paused. "Wait. When did this become a competition?" His tone was befuddled.

"When you-"

"Should I leave you two alone?" Frankie interrupted. "Let you work this out in your own way?" Frankie pursed his lips and grinned.

"No!" They said simultaneously.

Frankie's grin widened as his gaze swung back and forth. "You sure?"

Frost felt his eyes narrow. "Did you want help studying for the detective's exam?"

Frankie's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He nodded vehemently.

"You sure?" Frost added in parody. "Good boy. Now, where were we?"

"You were gonna show me what I missed." Frankie answered.

"Oh yeah." Frost cleared his throat and closed his eyes preparing himself for the performance. When he opened them again, Frankie jerked back in surprise.

"Dude, why are you looking like you're gonna pet me or something?"

"Just play along." Frost growled.

"All right, damn."

Frost threw an arm over the back of Frankie's chair. Leaning forward, he began to pick at imaginary lint on the other man's lapels. Frost saw the recognition spark in his eyes almost immediately.

"Ohhh, you were talking about Janie and Maura."

"Ha!" Frost slammed his hand against the table in triumph. "Told you my shit was tight!"

"I'm not finished." Frankie added. "You were talking about whether they're together or not. Am I right?"

"Damn straight." Frost peered at Frankie. "Well, are they?"

Frankie shrugged. "Hell if I know, but they might as well be."

"Haa!" Frost slapped the table again hard enough to make Korsak jump.

"Will you stop that! I heard you the first time!"

"You sure…you sure old man? Because I can write it down for you too."

Korsak glared at him but the glare morphed into a smirk. "Is this what you think about at night, Frost?"

Frost shrugged. "Yeah… sometimes. Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because, I think you need **me **to be your wingman if that's what's on your mind."

Frankie roared with laughter. He held out a fist for Korsak to bump. Korsak peered at it for a few seconds before raising his own.

Frost nodded. _I've got to start remembering that alcohol sharpens his wit._ "I see what you did there. That was good, but it doesn't change the fact that he agrees with me. After all, he's at the height of his potency just like me."

"Keep it up, kid." Korsak stated in warning.

Frost chose to ignore him. "Yeah, Korsak thinks they're just friends, and they do each other's hair and nails."

"That's not what I said!"

"I'm paraphrasing!"

"Jane's too butch for that kind of crap." Frankie added.

Frost felt the smile on his lips almost split his face. He opened his mouth to agree.

Korsak pointed at him accusingly. "If you hit that table one more time, I swear to God I'll shoot you."

Frost chuckled and held up his hands in supplication.

"That's not the half of it. I can hardly breathe in the room with them, and when Tommy tried to make a move on Maura, Janie nearly tore him a new one. Her face was all red and shit. Never seen her so pissed off."

"Well…" Korsak looked thoughtful. "I might give the whole jealousy thing another look, but I think we're out of luck. I don't think either one of them are dating right now."

Frost felt that if he rolled his eyes one more time an image of his eyelids would be burned on his retinas, but he did it anyway. "Maybe we do need to beat you over the head. That's the biggest clue of all."

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, I haven't heard her complaining about any bad dates recently."

"And she hasn't been as cranky."

"Ok, I'll give you that." Korsak agreed.

Silence lapsed between them. Laughter and the clink of glasses continued in the background.

"I can honestly say I have reasonable doubt, but think about this. Who is going to ask them?" Korsak peered at them both, waiting for an answer.

Frost glanced at Frankie. He was after all the most logical choice.

Frankie shook his head and held up his hands, but it wasn't in surrender. "Don't look at me. If Ma was here, I'm sure she'd love to meddle, but I'm not going there."

"Scared, kid?" Korsak asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah! I grew up with her. I know how scary she can be. Plus, she wouldn't tell me something like that." Frankie's face reddened at the admission. "What about you old man? She looks up to you."

"No, it can't be me. We're not as close as we used to be. The closet person to her right now besides Maura is—"

Frost reared back in his seat as two sets of eyes snared him. _Ah hell. This is why gossiping is bad._ "I don't think so. I think I'll be fine just knowing that somebody agrees with me."

"Potent my ass."

Frost whipped his head toward Korsak. "What did you just say?"

"All your talk about male potency and look at you now. Does Viagra make you grow balls?" Korsak expression was gleeful.

"Hold up! You refused to do it. Both of you did."

"We have valid reasons. What's yours?" Korsak countered.

Frost opened his mouth. _Oh shit, I think he got me._ He shut it a second later. "I can't just be scared too?" He asked meekly.

Korsak and Frankie shook their heads.

"I can just leave, and we can forget that we had this conversation?" Frost looked at them both hopefully.

"Nope. I think they'll notice something is weird. You can't unring this bell." Korsak answered.

"Oh come on. You can make up something to cover my ass."

Korsak smiled. "I could, but I don't want to. Maybe I just want to see you squirm."

_Okay, maybe I went too far on the old man jokes._ "Old people are petty." _That one slipped._

"I sure as hell am."

"Frost, man up. You know you wanna know." Frankie added. "You're the only one who could pull it off."

Frost hated the feeling of resignation especially when it perched on his shoulders. He sucked in a deep breath. "You two better back me up." He sighed for the fiftieth time. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's not just because I'm nosy. If they are together and keeping it from us, maybe they need to know that we're okay with it." Frankie chimed in.

Korsak nodded. "Yeah, makes sense to me."

It dawned on him. His reasons had indeed been illusive, but at that moment, everything gelled. "Yeah, it does. Doesn't it?"

They stared at each other.

"So, what the hell do I say?" Frost asked.

"Fuck if I know." Frankie added.

Korsak pointed in Frankie's direction. "I'm with him."

"Greaaat. No help at all." _Maybe none of this is as tight as I thought it was. _ Frost's pocket vibrated. He fished out his phone. "At least, I have ten minutes to figure it out. They're on their way."

**Should I continue? Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yowser! I just had a chance to read through the feedback! Thank you to those on FFN and LJ. I hope I live up the billing...such stress! I wrote this little bit early this morning but didn't have time to post till now. Anyway, I wanted this to feel really close to an actual episode. I hope I succeeded. This second part if from Jane's POV. I wanted you guys as readers to feel a little uncomfortable, a little irritated, etc...etc. There is also a fluff alert so be prepared to brush your teeth afterward lol. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, since someone asked you can vote...meaning you can fill out a voting form three different times for the Rizzles Fan Awards _**rizzlesfanawards**_._**wordpress**_._**com**_

* * *

Jane swiped her card and waited somewhat patiently for the door to the morgue to beep and open. . Fishing in her pockets, she took a moment and pulled out a hair tie to bind unruly curls into a habitual ponytail. She was tired of pushing it out of her eyes. A welcoming click and beep caused a riot of anticipatory emotions that she had learned to greet eagerly.

When Jane entered the area proper, she saw Maura making her way toward the back office. Something burst inside her at the sight. It wasn't an unusual feeling, but she had come to recognize that it was a lot stronger than it had been before. "Hey."

Maura turned quickly and just as expediently a toothy smile took over her face. Jane's insides melted and dripped to the floor. _Damn, I got it bad._

"I have a few more requisitions to sign and then I'm all yours."

Jane smirked at the last part of that statement. "All mine?"

Maura bit her bottom lip and a red flush colored her cheeks. Jane loved that she was the only one who could do that to her…discombobulate Maura Isles.

Closing the distance between them, Jane hiked an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Yes. Both in the literal and figurative sense." Green eyes sparkled with amusement and something warmer.

Jane's smirk widened. "Is that your way of telling me that you used to dream about me?" She slid long arms around Maura's waist, reacting to the shiver that resulted when their bodies touched.

Maura's hands smoothed over the lapels of Jane's jacket before slipping behind her neck. "Used to? I haven't stopped. Maybe because we haven't…but then again that might give me an entire new set of scenarios."

Jane's heart stopped then thudded again erratically against her rib cage. _This…woman._ "Regretting taking things slowly?"

Maura shook her head as their foreheads touched. "Not at all. I think we need to, and I'm enjoying this…courtship."

Jane chuckled. "Is that what this is?"

Maura gasped as fingers dipped lower on her back. "By Victorian standards…in a way."

"Really? I thought they were—"

"Sexless? No, not at all. It's a common misconception." Maura interrupted.

"So heavy petting is allowed?" Jane asked.

"I'd say for us that it's a requirement."

The minute distance between them heated. Lips hovered as they shared the same air.

"Mmm. Is it wrong that I think it's sexy when you drop your little tid bits of knowledge?"

"Is it wrong that I find the ponytail sexy as well?"

Jane ghosted her lips over Maura's cheek. "We're in trouble aren't we?" Her heart was light but somehow full.

Maura nodded and muttered breathlessly. "Have been for a long time. Glad we realized it." Maura whimpered when their lips finally brushed.

Jane's stomach clenched at first taste. Instead of wondering what a woman tasted like…what this woman tasted like, she now got to do indulge herself anytime she wanted. The caress was soft, reverent before long denied hunger took over. Flicking her tongue over Maura's lips garnered a husky moan, and as if she had no other choice, she opened to Jane. Her tongue slithered over the roof of Maura's mouth causing a delighted tremor before tongues tangled wetly.

When they parted, chests were heaving, but their gazes were locked.

"You're very… good at that for someone who doesn't have experience kissing women." Maura's added huskily.

"Call it inspiration, or maybe it's just you. Besides, I've been wanting to do that all day," Jane murmured as she brushed her thumb over moist lips.

"Really? You could have come down at any time."

Smiling, Jane countered. "Noo, I don't think your assistants would have appreciated the show."

A perfectly sculpted blond brow sailed upward. "I'm sure some of them would have, but I have to say… it has been…extremely busy."

"Hell, all week." Jane traced a fingertip over the dark smudge under Maura's eyes. "You look beat. You sure you just don't want to go back to your place? I'm sure there's an action movie and popcorn with our name on it."

"No, you haven't seen them outside work all week. I've monopolized enough of your time."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Jane asked.

"That's not the point. I'm sure you've already notified them that we're coming."

"Yeah, but they'll keep. You know what they say. Happy wife…happy blah blah."

Maura's blush was back along with a look of affectionate befuddlement. She smacked Jane's chest playfully. "No, you know I don't know what they say, and we're not married."

Jane grinned having seen the sparkle in green eyes. _That didn't scare me as much as I thought it would. _"Uh huh."

"We're going," Maura said in warning.

"Uh huh."

"Now, if you let me finish signing those requisitions…"

Jane threw her hands up. Her lips quirked. "Don't let me keep you. Just pretend that I'm not here."

Maura grinned and turned, heading into her office with Jane following dutifully behind.

The sound of breathing and a pen scratching over paper filled the room. With down time, Jane was allowed to think. She peered at Maura, wondering about all the time they wasted and how Tommy's ham handed attempts at romance tipped the scales enough for Jane's feelings to come barreling out. _What a stupid ass I was._ Then, there was the fact that they were keeping this whole thing under wraps, leaving guilt to drag her down but only minutely.

Time seemed to creep along as her thoughts beckoned. As if some part of her knew she was being watched, Jane glanced up to find steady green eyes staring at her.

"Isn't it more customary for me to over think things?"

Jane opened her mouth to ask how she knew, but Maura's knowing glint stopped her cold. She smiled instead. "Sorry."

Maura grinned in return then went back to her paperwork. A few seconds later, she murmured, "Jane, you're staring."

"And that's different from any other time how?"

"Because it's not your usual type of staring."

"Mmm. So, do you think we should tell them?"

Maura blinked. "I haven't given it much thought really. It doesn't adversely affect me either way. I guess that I'm just following your lead."

Their gazes caught and held once more.

"Is there a particular reason that they're not privy to this?"

Jane exhaled noisily. _I was wondering when she was going to ask about that. _"It's just so new. I guess… I just want to be selfish and keep you to myself a little while longer before the meddling starts."

A look of consternation crossed Maura's face. "Who would meddle?"

Jane glared pointedly.

Maura's lips turned up on the ends. "Oh…Angela." Maura paused. "What about Barry and Vince?"

"I'm in no way prepared for their mooney eyed looks." Jane pouted.

"Ah, you don't think they'll look at you the same?"

"That's not a reflection on you." Jane answered hurriedly.

Maura grinned. "I know. You have a tough visage to uphold."

Rolling her eyes, Jane whispered, "Something like that."

"Hmm, well there's no rush, and I'm done if you're ready to go."

Jane nodded and stood.

* * *

Jane smiled down at Maura as she ushered them inside the Robber. The hand she settled at the small of Maura's back felt more at home than it ever had. They weaved through the crowd until she spied a familiar form waving at them.

"Hey guys," Jane muttered.

Three sets of eyes peered up at her then at Maura. Greetings fell from their lips simultaneously.

"Hey!" Frost grinned brightly.

"Ladies." Korsak added.

"What's up?" Frankie threw in.

It was…odd to say the least. "You guys left your drinks unattended. Didn't you?" Jane's eyes swept the three of them.

Frost exploded with laughter.

_That…just wasn't really funny. _Jane gave him a side eye.

He stopped abruptly.

Korsak cleared his throat and moved aside, letting them in.

Giving Maura a slight nudge, Jane slid into the seat beside her. Of its own volition, her arm eased over the back of Maura's chair.

"I'm feeling adventurous. I think I'll have a beer tonight." Maura announced.

Jane chuckled and peered down at Maura. "One bitch beer it is." She glanced up, hoping the others would share in her joke only to see three gazes aimed their way already.

Almost immediately the eyes were gone, finding something more interesting in their mugs. There was a tension that seemed to surround them- giddy in nature. It left Jane scratching her head in bewilderment. _What the flying fuck…_ Fingertips touched her hand, leaving a pleasant tingle behind. Distracted, Jane returned her attention back to Maura.

"Ladies room…"

Nodding, Jane rose, giving Maura a wide berth to maneuver. Unable to help herself, she watched Maura walk away before taking her seat. She licked her lips. _God, look at that. I don't think we need to go too slowly._

Centering herself, Jane sat back down and opened her mouth to make small talk only for it to snap shut a second later. All three of them peered at the empty space Maura had just vacated before glancing at each other.

Jane sighed. _Okayyyy, something is definitely up._ "Okay, I'm not stupid. What's with the weirdness?" She glared at Frost. He looked almost nervous, and was that… "Are you sweating?" Her tone was incredulous.

Frost picked up a nearby napkin and wiped his entire head with it. "Yeah, just too many people in here tonight I guess." His eyes cut to from Korsak to Frankie.

They all smiled at her and nodded.

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Uh huh. Did somebody find pictures of me naked or something? Why won't any of you look me in the face for more than a few seconds?"

"Oh look! Here comes Maura. Move over and let her in, Jane." Korsak interjected.

For some reason, all three men stood as Maura approached the table.

Jane glared at them, but then her eyes caught Maura. She shrugged at the question written plainly on Maura's features.

Finally, they sat back down and engaged in a very uncomfortable silence.

"Okay! What the hell?!" Jane had reached her quota. "I know I haven't seen you guys outside work all week, but there's no reason to freeze us out like this!"

Frankie actually jumped as if he had been punched.

Frost popped up, jostling Frankie's chair enough to send him tittering toward the floor. At the last second, he grabbed onto the table to right himself.

"Uh…I was just going to get another drink because the waitress is…busy?" Frost's tone was tremulous, timid.

Korsak sighed, grabbed Frost's arm and pulled him back to his chair. They shared a look between them. Korsak tipped his head in their direction as his eyes bulged.

Jane crossed her arms and waited. "This had better be good." A hand covered her bicep, and she looked down into Maura's worried eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered but could see Maura's disbelief at her words. _The hell I am! _

"I'm just going to spit it out. There's no other way to do it. Are you…" Barry parted the index and middle fingers on both hands, forming a V. Twisting them, he brought the appendages together until his knuckles touched.

Korsak groaned.

"Sweet Jesus." Frankie blurted and hid his eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane's voice went several octaves. _What the fuck did I miss the last few days?_

Frost turned first to Korsak who thinned his lips and rolled his eyes. Then, he peered at Frankie whose face was redder than Jane had ever seen it. Frost's shoulders slumped. "It was symbolic…for scissors."

"Okayyy? What does that have to do with you acting like an ass?" Jane heard as well as felt it when Maura sucked in a deep breath.

It was followed by a dignified chuckle.

All eyes swung in Maura's direction.

Jane felt an eyebrow shoot to her forehead. Maura leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I do believe he's referring to a sexual position supposedly favored by lesbians according to men…that is."

The other eyebrow joined the former. Jane's mouth fell open. "Oh." Blood rushed to her face, leaving it hot. She certainly understood now why Frost was sweating. _I guess that cat is out of the bag._

Maura smiled and patted her arm. "Precisely."

Jane swung her gaze toward her friends, seeing their renewed refusal for eye contact. _That's what all this craziness is about? They've been sitting here gossiping about us like hens._ Irritation raced over her skin as she realized that Barry Frost was the ring leader.

Then, it was back to Maura who looked at her indulgently. A thousand words passed between them in silent communication while the rest of the table was utterly distracted. Maura's nod was almost undetectable, but Jane was so attuned to her that it was clear as day. Jane's lips quirked upward, and she decided that it was a precious thing for someone to know her so well. She turned toward her partner, her brother, and her friend. Jane deliberately hardened her features. The cat may have been out of the bag, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun and scratch some eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the end of this one guys. It's short but I think everything is wrapped up nicely. Do let me know what you think!** Thanks so much for all the encouragement on this one! I really appreciate it.

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, Jane gave the three men a sweeping look, making sure it encompassed them all. _Oh hell yeah, this is going to be good._ Jane sucked in a deep breath, savoring her victory because she knew it was coming. She knew things…heinous hilarious things about all of them, and while she wasn't all that put out by these events, Jane knew they needed to be taught a lesson. Her mind worked, deciding what fodder to release into the universe. _Gossiping is bad, and they were definitely going to learn that today. _After all, if they wanted to know they could have asked a long time ago. Jane scoffed at the reality that nothing was really going on then…not really.

"Is this what you guys do when I'm not around? Gossip about my love life or is it just me in general? Is there some another burning question that needs to be answered? Like do I prefer boxers to briefs?"

They all looked away, hanging their heads.

"She prefers boi shorts." Maura supplied in much the same voice she used to provide obscure, vaguely interesting information. It was brilliant.

Jane thinned her lips and bit at the bottom one, hard to keep from laughing. She didn't dare look in Maura's direction, knowing she would lose her shit. _That's my girl! _ Hell, they hadn't even seen each other naked yet, but after all these years, even Jane knew that Maura preferred lacy…very lacy thongs.

They peeked at Jane briefly, but eyes scattered quickly.

Her gaze zeroed in on Korsak. As if feeling Jane's scrutiny, he looked upward. His eyes shined with apology and indignance, but his smile was tremulous. Jane had him right where she needed him. "I expected this out of these two." Jane waved her hand at Frost and Frankie. "They're like ten! You're almost a senior citizen for god's sake."

His face turned a blotchy red. "Now wait just a minute! I was dragged into this!"

Frost turned sharply in his direction, opening his mouth to speak, but at the last minute, he seemed to have thought better of it.

Jane made a sound in the back of her throat. "Look at that. All I had to do was push a little, and you're all turning against each other."

Korsak's face became a lovely shade of purple.

_Oh my Jesus, this is good._ "When Baker found that tube of Extendz under your desk, I could have handed you your ass. Can you imagine what the talk would've been? Instead of feeding into it, I told him some fucked up story about how it belonged to a perp who was diabetic."

Two sets of eyes swung Korsak's way. Then, back at Jane with confusion.

Korsak himself, Jane was sure, was going to pass out at any second.

Jane heard Maura clear her throat. _This should be interesting._ "It's a cream used to stimulate blood vessels in the penis to make it larger, hence the name."

_Score!_ _God, we're the perfect team. I love this woman. Fuck slow… fuck it hard. _Jane had to hold her breath for a minute as mirth bubbled up in her chest. She was intent on keeping it there.

A sound escaped Korsak's mouth, but Jane wasn't sure how to describe it. It was good enough for now. She peered at Frost and Frankie who were sharing a moment of merriment between them, but trying to be inconspicuous about it. Jane sighed. _Exactly like I said…ten years old._

"Get that smug as shit look off your face _Barrold_."

Barry Frost snapped to attention at the sound of his full first name. He eyed Jane warily.

Jane smiled, but she made sure it didn't reach her eyes. "When you first came to Homicide all shiny, new and toothy, do you know how hard I had work to keep the hazing to a minimum? Hell, Fairfield was going to start a rumor that you were that kid, Bud, from _The Cosby Show _all grown up and infiltrating us for some stupid ass movie role."

Frost's mouth fell open.

Frankie had the audacity to snicker, but Jane didn't even bother to admonish him. She was far from done.

Maura pulled on Jane's arm and peered up at her in confusion. Jane raised a brow, telling her without words that she would explain later, causing a brief smile to form on Maura's lips.

Frost rubbed a hand over his face. "Jane, look, I'm—"

"Somehow, I just know that you started all this. Let me guess? You were elected to "confront us?" Jane clawed at the air.

"No! You confront-"

"Rest assured, _Barrold_ that I don't lose sleep at night wondering if you and my brother are a thing. You have been **really** close lately."

"Neither do I, but the two of you," Maura eyed Frankie and Frost, "would make complete sense. There's the identical sense of humor, mentality, and the interest in baser forms of pop culture." Maura added and smiled winningly.

Jane's lips pursed and translated. "She means comic books and super heroes." She was nearly vibrating with the need for laughter. It was only Maura's hand on her thigh, squeezing, that stopped her.

"Oh my God, Janie! There's nothing…I'm not even—" Frankie sputtered.

Jane held up a hand forestalling his tirade. "Don't even go there with me right now. You see this hand?" Jane pointed to the appendage. "You talk to it until it's your turn."

Eyes so like her own shot daggers in Jane's direction, but he did as he was told. She was, after all, his big sister. When Jane gave Frost her attention once more, his face was ashen.

_Interesting._ "I've protected both of you as my partners." Her voice lowered an octave. _Shit, I sound scary._ "Who's going to protect me from you two?"

Frost groaned, literally groaned and squirmed in his seat. He glanced at Jane, looking like he'd lost his puppy. It pulled at her heart strings… minutely.

"I'm sorry. I just…sorry." The guilt was written plainly in every line of his body.

Korsak sighed and nodded, indicating his apology without words.

Feeling done with him for the moment, Jane glared at Frankie. She had years…years of little tid bits and stories she could use…embarrassing, life changing things. His eyes met hers, and Jane knew at once that he could see it. Fear crept into his features.

Jane smiled, genuinely.

Frankie held up his hands. "Plea-se." His voice cracked.

_Years…_

"Janie?" Big brown eyes pleaded with her own. "I don't care what you two are doing as long as you're happy. I told them as much. You've got my support." Frankie glanced at his partners in crime. "All of our support…really.

The tension that the three men carried seemed to seep out of them like a slow leak. They peered at each other, nodded, then, gazed at Jane…Maura by default.

A ball of warmth formed in Jane's gut and exploded outward. _These guys…_ She sucked in a breath, enjoying the feeling and tried hard to bite back a smile. She glanced down at Maura instead. Green eyes shined back at her swirling with every emotion Jane had always wanted to see reflected back at her. Jane was trapped, but the funny thing was that there was nowhere else she'd rather be. She slipped her arm around Maura's shoulders, pulling her close. Without thought, Jane brushed her lips against Maura's forehead before burying her face in fragrant blond hair.

Jane felt their eyes on her, on them but they were wary, full of emotion and indulgence. "Gotcha," she whispered.

Barry reared back in his seat and sighed loudly. He nodded but his admiration for her was clear. "Yeah, you did."

Jane's gaze wove around Maura to Korsak. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "That was good…damn good. You had me going there for a minute."

They all turned to Frankie who was busy wiping a sheen of sweat from his face with the back of his hand. He gave them all the once over before shrugging. "What?"

Jane chuckled. "I think we can answer your question now."

Green eyes twinkled at her, and Jane nodded in acquiescence.

"In regards to the sexual position you eluded to, no, that hasn't occurred…as of yet." Maura added to quantify. She grinned innocently, but Jane knew she was enjoying the discomfort that seized them. "As for the other question, yes, we've been dating for the past three weeks."

And there it was…the mooney eyes Jane was expecting. She sighed accepting it as inevitable.

"I knew it!" Barry and Frankie exclaimed at almost the same time.

"Well," Korsak snickered. "Obviously, I'm blind as hell."

Jane snorted then sobered. "So… you guys are really okay with this?"

"Hell, yes. If you asked me, it probably should have happened a long time ago," Frankie answered.

"I concur…completely," Maura added sarcastically.

The table exploded in laughter.

All was perfect at this moment in time and Jane was in awe of it. These were the most important relationships in her life, and she would do anything to keep them. Her eyes panned the table once more, and she couldn't help the smile that creased her face. "Now that I've gotten everybody to pee their pants, somebody get me a beer."

* * *

Barry Frost released a burp and leaned back in his chair. His heart had settled into a normal rhythm a long time ago but, it still jittered every few minutes until Jane and Maura finally left a few minutes before. He was happy for them…extremely, and he had learned his lesson…completely. Frost peered discreetly at Frankie then at Korsak. It was all a lesson learned, but he knew he had to save some kind of face with these two. "So…does it work?" He looked at Korsak and smiled sweetly.

Korsak's face was inscrutable. "Don't know, _Bud._ It wasn't mine."

Frankie snickered. "You don't even look anything like him! I think he's that dude on that cop show with the psychic."

Frost just stared. _He really is adorable._

"What?" Frankie asked.

Frost pursed his lips. _Let's not go there. _"Not all black people look alike you know?"

"I know that! That's what I'm saying…"

Frost grinned and smacked him on the back. "So what kind of shit did she have on you?"

Frankie cringed. "Too much to even name. God, that woman could ruin me someday if she wanted to."

Korsak cackled. "Hell, I bet she knows crap that could ruin us all."

Frost joined in on the laughter. _Wait. That shit isn't right._ He sobered quickly. "Anyway, that didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

He was in no way prepared for Frankie's smack to the back of his head. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

Maura threw an arm up to cover her eyes. She groaned as she tried unsuccessfully to catch her breath. Her body tingled delightfully in places it never had before.

Jane's sudden laughter was breathless. "That's what scissoring is? And we could have been doing that years ago?"

_Patience does pay off eventually. _Maura smiled, and moved closer to the heat billowing from Jane's body. When their skin touched once more, Maura shuddered.

Jane moaned.

Maura straddled slim hips. "I went as slow as I possibly could." Her tone was dripping with innocence, but it was decidedly dirty.

Jane whimpered. "You're bad, but I'm sure hard and fast has its benefits." Hands slithered around Maura's waist.

"Let's see. Shall we?"


End file.
